


All My Senses

by inanoldhouseinparis



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Introspection, M/M, and has a funny ending, its really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanoldhouseinparis/pseuds/inanoldhouseinparis
Summary: As Jaskier sleeps, Geralt observes him with all his senses.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	All My Senses

Geralt woke before Jaskier, early, just as the sun was beginning to rise. 

He felt Jaskier tucked against him, their bodies curving the same way, like nestled spoons. His arm was wrapped around Jaskier and rested on his stomach, where he could feel the rise and fall of each of Jaskier's breaths. Jaskier was surprisingly soft for one who spent so much time traveling on the Path with Geralt. He was surprisingly tough for someone so foppish. Geralt rubbed the fabric of Jaskier's chemise between his fingers and considered how lucky he was to have someone like Jaskier - full of contradictions and constant surprises. 

He heard Jaskier's soft breaths, and the quiet and steady beat of his heart. He was quiet when he slept but not silent. Jaskier was never silent. His constant chatter, once an annoyance, was now a soothing balm to Geralt, calming and healing after a lifetime of oppressive silence. He heard the little snuffles Jaskier made in his sleep - he was cold- and pulled him closer to warm him, to be rewarded with a contented sigh. Even asleep, he couldn't stop expressing his appreciation for Geralt. 

In the soft light of dawn, Geralt could see the curls of soft hair at the nape of Jaskier's neck. If he craned to look, he would be able to see Jaskier's eyes, still closed, but when they opened would be filled with mirth and mischief. Glancing down he could see the strong lines of Jaskier's body, usually hidden beneath his colorful clothes. Jaskier loved to be looked at. He lived to be seen and heard. And as much as he liked to deny it, Geralt love to see him. He loved being able to glance to the side as he traveled and see his brightly dressed companion, chattering, content to walk beside him wherever he may lead. 

His nose was pressed against Jaskier's neck and he quietly inhaled. He loved the musky smell of Jaskier, sweat and dirt and smoke, mixed with the scents he chose in his soaps and oils. He was softly fragrant, but underneath told the story of their travels, of days walking and nights camping. He could smell the contentment that rose from Jaskier as he slept, just like he could smell all his emotions: joy, lust, anger, excitement, annoyance. But never fear. The scent he caught constantly from the rest of humanity he had never caught a whiff of from the bard. 

There was one sense left that Geralt wanted to indulge and now was his chance without getting caught. Jaskier was still asleep and would never know. 

Cautiously, Geralt let his tongue flick gently on the back of Jaskier's neck. 

Suddenly awake, Jaskier twitched in his arms then rolled to fix him with an incredulous look. 

"Did you just _lick me?"_


End file.
